Young Mother
by PaiigeCourtneyy
Summary: Superboy got M'gann pregnant... And he'll be damned if his child isn't given the best of everything. Short-ish fill written for a lovely prompt: 'Supermartian pregnancy, from find out to birth'


**Young Mother**

I know it's been done before, (and probably countless times at that!) but this was a request on my tumblr that I couldn't possibly ignore!

* * *

Batman's eyes travelled from a guilty looking Superboy to an elated Martian before zeroing back in on Conner. "Start talking." He ground out, expecting an in depth explanation as to why there was now a fully decorated baby room within the mountain and how come his son was now bursting out names at random times before noting them down and muttering 'better check with the parents first though.'

Conner scratched the back of his neck. He'd heard of the infamous Batglare; it turns out Wally wasn't exaggerating it's power to make even the innocent spill their guts. He was about to open his mouth, to give a semi-decent explanation of the, er, _situation_, but M'gann cut across before he could so much as get a syllable out. "Hello, Megan!" She cried, "I'm the one that's pregnant, I should explain it to Batman!"

"You're pregnant." Batman reiterated, before sighing deeply. This was _exactly _why he had at first been reluctant to form this team. Teenagers were just too damn hormonal. His mouth took on its normal frown before he stated; "You're 16 years old, that's too-" He was interrupted by the newly arrived Martian Manhunter, whom had gotten the gist of the conversation through M'gann's projected thoughts. She still had not gained complete control over her abilities.

"Actually, Batman, M'gann is 42 and by Martian standards, she should already be a grandmother by now. I believe my niece is more than ready for this." Batman's eyes narrowed even more, but he knew it was too late to try and talk her into aborting the baby. Instead, he asked:

"How far gone are you?"

"4 weeks." Conner supplied, his first speaking since Batman had called them into the meeting room.

"Who else is aware?"

"The team plus Red Tornado, although I think Black Canary might know as well since she's been going easier on M'gann during training sessions."

Batman nodded. "I see. We'll talk about both of your statuses on the team at a later date, once I have alerted Superman." At this, Conner was enraged. He stood up, fists clenched.

"You're kicking us off the team?! Why?!"

Batman glared at Conner again. "Behaviour like this is unacceptable, and it deserves repercussions. It will not be permanent, but you both need to learn that actions have consequences. Also, it would be dangerous for both M'gann and the baby's health for her to be training and going on missions while impregnated. This is for your own benefit."

Conner could understand that, really, he could. He just didn't see why _Superman_ had to be told. And so he voiced that, loudly.

"Because, whether he likes it or not it now makes him a grandfather. Perhaps it will make him step up and start interacting with you like he should."

* * *

The news of M'gann's pregnancy spread like wildfire through the League. Many were just as happy for the couple as they were themselves, some were resigned, like Batman but with more of a 'this team is none of my business' air about them, and then others- well, some of them couldn't quite believe what they were hearing.

M'gann and Conner were both taken off of active duty, and the team went on fewer, smaller missions because of it. Ultimately, though, they didn't mind that much.

No one minded at all when the first kick was felt.

M'gann had been baking, again, (she now had ample time to perfect her culinary skills, and her brownies were now on an almost par with Alfred - neither Batman nor Robin could believe it), when something that felt like a soft thud hit the inside of her stomach, causing her to almost drop the tray - thank heavens for telekinesis! With a soft 'ooh' of realisation, she placed her hands gingerly on her stomach.

She felt it again. With a smile, she closed her eyes and focused - if the baby would just kick again, she'd be able to project the feeling to all of her team mates. She knew it was an experience they all -especially Conner- would want.

Within seconds of the projection, Wally and Conner were beside her, the latter reaching out every so slowly, requesting silent permission to lay his hands on her growing bump. She nodded, eyes glistening with tears as Conner stared in awe, a small smile adorning his lips.

The rest of the team trickled into the kitchen, taking it in turns to each lay a hand and ear on her stomach, searching for any sign of life.

The cravings were by far the worst part.

If she didn't get what she wanted, then she got cranky. And that was even worse. Conner, bless his soul, was doting on her hand and foot.

Anything his Martian wanted, his Martian got. (He couldn't deny that Martian Manhunter was an extreme help - he went back to Mars and fetched some 'delicacies' for her to feast upon.)

Even Wally put in his two-cents worth by eating whatever bizarre combination she required, if only so that she didn't feel bad for eating at inappropriate moments or wanting the weirdest things. He loved to eat - it was more like a joyous vacation to him.

The sudden, rather violent mood swings were not peaceful, either. Since M'gann had taken to floating everywhere rather than walking, it was easy for her to pick up the objects around her whilst in a foul mood. Everyone had learned the hard way that interrupting M'gann whilst an episode of 'Hello, Megan!' was playing was definitely on the list of 'What not to do.' Even Batman had strayed away from the Martian after the first encounter.

Everyone on the team was pitching in to make it easier on the couple.

Kaldur took her swimming, in both the ocean and the indoor pool of the mountain, after learning that it helped reduce back ache and was good exercise for the body and even helped the unborn child in the long run.

Artemis helped by doing regular Girl's Nights Only, where they were occasionally joined by Black Canary and Zatanna. They consisted of movies, non-alcoholic exotic drinks, gossips and food.

Robin, M'gann found through recommendation of Wally, was a great massage-giver. So great that M'gann insisted on weekly sessions, and then even more if she was having a particularly stressful day.

There was also a mysterious benefactor, whom M'gann believed had to have at least some connections to Batman, since she would find the most delicious home-made cookies and extremely expensive ointments on the unoccupied bed in her room, accompanied by a card written in neat script and always signed as 'Agent A'.

* * *

Superman hadn't even been by the mountain, and Conner knew that Batman had told him - or if he hadn't, then he would have at least found out from some other Leaguer, since, well, even Plastic Man knew - and if he did and Superman didn't then- then something was seriously wrong with the way the League operated.

It saddened Conner, and made him even angrier, because now, not only was he without a mentor, but his child - _his child_ - was now without a grandfather, and Conner- Conner didn't want that.

He knew all hopes of having a perfectly normal family we're more than destroyed, (come on - he was a half Kryptonian clone, she was a Martian, and they were teen aged superheroes. Nothing about that screamed 'normal.') But they'd make it work.

The kid would grow up with a family that loved it and cared for it, blood relations be damned.

There'd be a grandpa Bats, an uncle Wally, auntie Shayera, and even a big brother Robin! And if any other League member wanted to join their little family, then they could. Conner would never abandon his kid, and he wouldn't let anybody else, either.

M'gann's pregnancy was nearing its final weeks, the baby was impatient, and she was constantly begging Wally for some of his food. She'd taken to spending the entire day on one of the sofa's that had been strategically placed in almost every room in the mountain. (Courtesy of Batman, she was sure of it.)

They still didn't know the gender, and so both male and female names were still being tossed to and fro.

M'gann had been more than tempted to read the mind of her unborn child and find out, (she actually had a suspicious feeling that her uncle had actually done that, but he was remaining tight-lipped on the subject of its gender.), but Conner had forbid her from doing so. He wanted it to be a surprise, and then they would decide on his/her name.

It was two days before the due date, and she was watching her team mates, Conner included, spar in the training room. It wasn't actual training, but Black Canary was still there, offering pointers when and where she could.

She could feel the baby kicking, causing her to wince. It was strong, and uncomfortable, but she didn't particularly mind.

Until an extremely strong kick made her body jerk forward and her water break.

The room was a frozen picture for a maximum of 3 seconds before it erupted into chaos, with Robin and Black Canary shouting instructions to Kid Flash and Artemis while Conner and Kaldur helped relocate M'gann to the infirmary.

Batman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow were the first to arrive, accompanied by Leslie Thompkins, Batman's personal doctor.

During the course of the labour, (which everyone besides Martian Manhunter and Conner had been kicked out of) many more members of the league had begun to arrive. Soon the room outside was filled with nervous small talk, interrupted every now and then by a shriek that would shake the rocks above them and make the waiting superheroes even more nervous.

It lasted 5 hours, and by the end of it, M'gann wasn't the only one exhausted.

She allowed her team mates in first, after a few moments alone with Conner.

They gathered around the couple, all wanting a glance of the new born.

The pale green baby was wrapped in light blue blankets, its eyes closed and thumb partway in its mouth.

There was a unified 'awwww' from Wally and Artemis, a small cackle from Robin and a gracious smile from Kaldur.

"Congrats," Robin spoke first. "What's the name?"

Conner looked down at M'gann and his child, smiling.

"Tia. Her name is Tia Kent."

* * *

Aha, I hope it's okay, I just wanted to make it short and sweet! Also, I know virtually nothing about Martian culture, so the statement about her being a grandmother is more than likely incorrect.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
